丘
:For the other half of Cho'gall, see Gall. Cho is a Melee Warrior hero from the Warcraft universe, and a part of Cho'gall. This character is unique in that one player controls Cho, and the other Gall. Background Cho'gall became the Chieftain of an orc clan after the previous one was executed for disobeying the Shadow Council. Cho'gall renamed the clan as the Twilight's Hammer, while all records of both the clan's old name and the chieftain's one were destroyed. Gameplay Summary Cho is the Warrior part of the Cho'gall. The player who controls Cho is responsible for the Hero's movement and Basic Attacks, while the one controlling Gall is in charge of using only Ranged Basic Abilities. Therefore, the two players must have synergy and communication to syncronize their abilities to maximize Cho'gall's potential. Overall, Cho'gall has a very niche role that requires planning and adaptation from the rest of the team composition, as two players controlling one Hero essentially means one less Hero in lanes. On the other hand, Cho'gall is perfectly capable of solo laning given his wide range of abilities and remarkable solo sustain. Strengths *Highest base health and regen per second in the game. *Does not have mana. *Strong teamfight presence. *Outstanding duelist and lane bully. *Can easily solo Mercenary and Boss Camps. *Both Cho and Gall have their own Heroic Abilities, which can hugely impact teamfights. * provides a reliable passive damage reduction. * is a fantastic initiation tool, as well being useful for disengaging from combat. * provides very high self-sustain. * is an effective waveclear tool. * can single-handedly win teamfights due its huge range and displacement effects, specially when combined with Gall's . * is a great interrupt, as well passively increasing Cho's ability to trade with his opponents. **The level 20 upgrade, , makes allows Cho to stay safe while acting in conjunction with Gall's ranged abilities. Weaknesses *Dying rewards opponents with twice as much XP, as well essentially removing two Heroes from combat, leaving the allied team disadvantage. *As Cho'gall occupies two Hero slots, this means less map presence, which is crucial in some maps. *Requires coordination and synergy between the two players in order to make the most of the combined kits and talent builds. *Team fights are, inevitably, a 4v5 situation. *Very vulnerable to health percentage damage. *Vulnerable to bodyblocking due his massive size. * reduces Gall's damage output. * can be easily interrupted unless , which is only accessible in the late-game. * is only truly effective for sustain when multiple enemies are hit. * requires Gall to detonate it in order to properly deal damage. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents ; Tier 1, Hero Level 1 ----; Tier 2, Hero Level 4 ----; Tier 3, Hero Level 7 ----; Tier 4, Hero Level 10 ----; Tier 5, Hero Level 13 ----; Tier 6, Hero Level 16 ----; Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Bruiser Build: focused on providing Cho with a healthy blend of survivability and damage, allowing him to deal surprisingly high basic attack damage, which, combined with Gall's abilities, makes him a very potent duelist capable of dealing with nearly any kind of opponent. This build is best when used with Gall's Shadowflame Build. *Upheaval Build: focused on Cho's teamfight ability with , for a large displacement. This build is best used when Gall picks , as both Heroics have fantastic synergy. Tips *Make sure to always pay attention to Cho'gall's current trait, as his damage output and survability is great enhanced/decreased depending on which one is active. **Aside from the glowing icon in the action bar, a small glyph appears directly below Cho'gall as a visual indicator for each trait: appears as orange, and as purple. *Although Cho'gall can withstand large deals of damage due his naturally high health and self-sustain, avoid diving too deep against multiple enemies, as crowd controls such as stuns can make focused fire very effective against him. **In addition, Heroes that can deal percentage damage, such as Malthael and Tychus, pose a high threat to Cho'gall. *Be careful when using against opponents with abilities that can stun, as it can be interrupted. *Try hitting as many enemies as possible with , to maximize its healing effects. * is best when used on close range, as it travels very slowly. Make sure that Gall will detonate it against the optimal target(s). *Make sure to communicate Gall preemptively when about to use , so he can time his for massive damage. *Save to interrupt important enemy cooldowns. *Pick at level 16 if the enemy team features burst-heavy team compostions. *Pick at level 16 to avoid certain targeted abilities, such as Kael'thas . Matchups :See Cho'gall Skins ;Twilight Hammer's Chieftain (base) ;Corruptor :Rumor has it that the Corruptor Raiment was once exclusively worn by the Shadow Council. How the Scryers and the Aldor ever obtained them, the ''World of Warcraft may never know...'' ;Warlord :Some Heroes choose to protect themselves with thick plates of armor, others wear intricate magical robes to boost their power. Cho'gall says, "Why not do both?" ;Pump'kin (Hallow's End event) :Every Hallow's End, Cho'gall makes sure to mock the Headless Horseman. After all, two heads are better than none. :This skin is related to the Hallow's End themed-skins. Patch changes * * spotify